Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck (along with SpongeBob, Mickey Mouse, and their friends) meet the fairest princess of the land named Snow White and with the help of their old friends, the Seven Dwarfs, they must protect Snow White from her evil stepmother, The Evil Queen, whom Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, and Team Rocket work for. Trivia *Zazu, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The reason why Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket are in this film is because Ash and the gang are the only Pokémon characters guest starring in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The main reason Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are guest starring in this is because Simba and his friends will be the only Lion King characters guest starring in ''Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. *Littlefoot and his friends have met the Seven Dwarfs before on Littlefoot's Adventures of The 7D. *Like Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The The Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, The Black Cauldron, the Scooby-Doo films, and the Pokémon films. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was first released on home video in 1994, the same year that The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure was released straight to video and The Lion King was first released in theaters. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was first released on DVD in 2001, the same day both The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze and Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase were first released directly on home video and Pokemon 3: The Movie was released in US theaters. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2009, the same year Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword was released directly on DVD and the SpongeBob SquarePants TV film Truth of Square? was first broadcast on Nickelodeon to celebrate the show's 10th anniversary. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was re-released on The Walt Disney Signature Collection Blu-ray and was first released on Digital HD on February 2, 2016, the same day The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave was released directly on DVD exclusively at Walmart and on Digital HD at nationwide retailers. *Littlefoot and his friends will save Snow White again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *The film takes place before Pooh's Adventures of Les Miserables. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who ironically made Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) will make this film. *Unlike Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (which used the Platinum Edition version of the real film), this film will use the Diamond Edition Blu-ray version of the real film. *''The Mickey Mouse films, The Lion King'', The Black Cauldron,'' The Jungle Book, TaleSpin,'' and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs were all made by Disney. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Musical Films